mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3612
Mikey Episode Number: 3612 (Rosita's crayon) Date: Wednesday, May 28, 1997 Sponsors: Q, 2 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Josh Selig 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Rosita welcomes the viewer from the Park, where she presents the sponsors by writing them with her special blue crayon (given to her from her uncle Francesco). Big Bird finds Rosita and notices her crayon, wishing he had one of his own. He asks to borrow it, which Rosita gladly gives to him, but reminds him to return it to her when he's finished. Big Bird walks off wondering what to do with it... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird displays the front and back of a turtle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does a taste test to compare square shaped, triangle shaped, and circle shaped cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe counts the number of times Michael Chang bounces a tennis ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange creature shows things that measure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How Crayons are Made Music: "Water Course A" and "Exchange" by Richard Harvey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men push two large eggs on top of two big hills |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird comes across Celina at the telephone booth, who needs help writing down a phone number and doesn't have a pen. Big Bird reveals he has a crayon, but begins to ramble about many different methods of writing, causing Celina to forget the phone number. Fortunately, Big Bird remembers it, and Celina jots it down. As Big Bird leaves, Count von Count approaches Big Bird needing something to count, so Big Bird invites him to his nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band forms a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "Spin" and watch it spin around, getting dizzy in the process. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|A young girl meets Billy the Beef Tallow Boy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird has now used the blue crayon to make hundreds of marks on an easel, but he feels like doing something more with it than making marks, such as writing a story. The Count doesn't mind counting something else and leaves. Rosita checks on Big Bird and the blue crayon before he decides to write his own story. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Tadpole" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand Q/q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows the viewer a letter very quickly, and has the viewer guess which letter it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Flying" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A detective sees a lever and wonders what will happen if he pulls it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Bob encounters Big Bird, who's just finished a picture to go with his new story, The King Who Loved the Color Blue. As Bob listens, Big Bird narrates about how the titular king decides to make everything in the castle a monochromatic blue with his crayon, only for his servants to leave him. Realizing the consequences of his action, the king reverts his doing with a rag, bringing back the colors and his servants, and living happily ever after. After the story, Bob invites Big Bird to the park to see Linda and Barkley, but he declines, and now decides to use Rosita's crayon to draw a picture of one of his friends. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Land Before Time Song | style="text-align: center"|One of Us Now from The Great Valley Adventure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align" center"| | style="text-align" center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align" center"|Donnie Budd sings "Toucan Two-Step" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sees that Samantha has 2 shoulders, 2 hands, 2 eyes, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis visit a museum and give compliments on every portrait they see. They then argue over "fantastic" and "terrific", in which they sing "Sing Your Synonyms" with Bob, Gordon, Susan, Telly Monster, and Elmo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Lulu's Back in Town" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird finishes his drawing, but discovers he's used up all of Rosita's blue crayon! Rosita checks on Big Bird again, unaware he's hiding it from her view, and reminds him to return it soon. Big Bird contemplates what to do, and fearing Rosita will get angry, he ultimately decides to take the bus to the South and leave the crayon at his easel. Celina finds Big Bird leaving Sesame Street and stops him, asking why he's heading South. Big Bird explains his situation, and Celina suggests that he talk to Rosita. Big Bird agrees, but asks Celina to hold his luggage "just in case." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans unveil Q and q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "What Are Kids Called?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert teaches his pigeon, Bernice, how to play checkers. Ernie thinks it's amazing that a pigeon can play checkers, but Bert thinks it is no del, because Bernice has only beaten Bert in two out of ten games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober and Wembley sing "Talkin' Bout Germs" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow Artist: Etienne Delessert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|As Big Bird waits anxiously, Rosita returns and asks for her blue crayon. Big Bird shows her the used up crayon, but Rosita thinks he's joking, until he puts it in her hand. Her mood turns angry when she realizes what happened, but when Big Bird shows her the picture he drew – Rosita – she brightens up and makes up for the situation by accepting his drawing, as a token of friendship. The two embrace while Celina announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob and Linda hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide